Wait What?
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Hurting from within he does not talk to anyone, yet and accident reverts him back to before his troubles began, can his friends keep him this way whilst showing him the world that is, or will he remeber the one part of his memory everyone is trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Curling up on the sofa backstage an exhausted Jeff, watches the door waiting for someone. Two years he had been signed and yet he had not been here instead in the training area. Four years he had not properly hang out with him. Six years since he realized what his head was trying to tell him and now he sat waiting, tirelessly waiting. Matt looked over at him brother then over at Helms, who had worked with the person Jeff was waiting for. Something had changed, Helms did not speak of the boy as a matter of face no one did. Hell even his own boss couldn't say anything about him. Something had happened and he wanted to know what. Jeff however still sat on the sofa waiting, trying so hard not to fall asleep in case he missed him, missed his desire.**

**Meanwhile, in a hotel far from everyone one else, a shell of his former self stood looking into the mirror, he was right, they were right everyone was right. What was so special about him? He kissed his best friend then doesn't hear from him. The one who said he would protect him never looked at him. All those people others spoke about did not talk to him. His, oh so, perfect family now had turned their back on him. Yet again he had no one. Yet again he was alone. Looking in the mirror, the boy he once was chained up inside him, the reject he had become stared back at him. He turned away and headed off to the arena, knowing full well that he would once more be alone, once more be ignored. Deep down inside though he wished somebody would care, for once, just one person, any person, so long as they cared.**

**Finally arriving at the arena, he stared into the entrance he wished he could go home shut the doors, close the curtains and yet once more hide away. But although he felt this he soon left the truck and walked in. Nobody paid attention and nobody cared. Walking through, he held his head down low, he wanted to cry, but had no more tears. He wanted to scream but hadn't spoken in so long he didn't even know if he could. His stomach grumbled and yet he ignored it, he couldn't remember the last meal he ate. He was a wreak, a reject, a freak, a worthless nobody.**

**Jeff suddenly bounced up and over to the newly entered man, flinging his arms around him he pulled his friend into an embrace. When he didn't get hugged back he stopped and took a step back still with his arms on his friend he looked into his eyes. Darkness filled those forgotten emeralds. Sadness filled through Jeff, something was wrong, something deep inside. His friend was lost.**

_'Shan, you okay?'_

**Jeff knew he wasn't he could sense he had lost weight, could sense a major problem, one that had built up, he just hoped his friend could be saved before it was too late. Shan stood there and just nodded before walking away, he knew this was a false caring, he walked out of the room, going to the dark area of the arena and slumped to the floor, he could not fight this much longer. He wished all the pain would go. In essence he wished himself to go.**

**Immediately Jeff turned to Helms, Matt sensed this and quickly held his brother back, Helms looked up to see the commotion, as did everyone else.**

_'Matt let me go Imma kill him!'_

_'You will do no such thing Jeffro, calm it. I am sure Helms has a brilliant explanation as to why Shannon is the way he is.'_

_'Woah, hang on, I am not his babysitter, not my fault he cannot look after himself, if he don't like it tell him to go home to his perfect little life.'_

_'PERFECT my fucking damn arse!'_

**By this point a few of their mutual friends were now helping Matt to keep hold of Jeff who now wanted to spill Helms's blood.**

_'Yeah perfect, he is the one who acts like a spoilt brat.'_

_'Helms it might be a good idea for you to shut your mouth.'_

_'Or what? Look, I am not going to sugar coat this, for all I care he could stay in the developmental process forever, I am done trying to look after his spoilt arses.'_

**Jeff was now full of rage and had started to scream different abusive words at Helms, as he did the same. Many more people now joined in holding the pair back when Helms said something that caused Jeff to stop in his tracks.**

_'You're just mad, because I am not tailoring to your fuckbuddy dream!'_

**Not only did this render Jeff motionless, but also everyone else.**

_'Wh..what are you talking about Helms?'_

_'You don't like it because it means the whole time he is pissed, you won't be able to fuck him.'_

_'Helms you are a unintelligent asshole you know that? I am pissed off at you, because Shannon needs…'_

_'Needs what? He has everything, everything he ever wanted, what on earth could Shannon possibly need?'_

_'Helms you idiot, and Jeff he obviously does not know.'_

_'Know what, that Shannon should go cry to his daddy and big hard brothers?'_

**Jeff broke free from the grasps and stepped back as everyone turned their attention to him.**

_'You…you…you don't know.'_

_'Know what Einstein?'_

_'Wanna know why I take care of him, let him live with us, protect him?'_

_'Because you want to fuck him?'_

_'No, because he has nobody else, that perfect family you talk of, his dad paralysed, his brother in prison, his sister missing, another sibling in the military somewhere, another brother fucked up on so much drugs he doesn't even know who Shannon is, his mom the ever caring controlled by her bitch of a mother, his nan the alcoholic throwing drug party after drug party, making him kicked out, shutting him out on the streets. Oh and when she didn't he would come home to a bare cupboard, no heating, electric and water missing house, because the money was spent on alcohol and drugs. To find nobody there but a note, we will be back in two weeks, oh wait no this week its four, no this week three. He has no one at home Einstein. So yeah he lives with us, yeah he shares my bed, so what? He would give anything to have what you have. And yet you cannot be bothered to look after the one person who has less than you. As for being spoilt how? What because he has money now? You want me to tell you where his pay checks go? They pay for the house, for the drugs for the alcohol in a hope to gain some affection and yet what do they do? Take his money and fuck off. So why don't you go smoke your splif leave Shannon alone and go fuck yourself because you are worse than all of them put together.'_

**Everyone stopped and stared at Jeff, his explanation explaining why Shannon was the way he was caused everyone to feel guilty. They did not know, nobody knew. They had never asked.**

_'My family are not that bad and Sammy isn't missing she…she is at home right now…partying with the others…they aren't that bad…they aren't…'_

**Before anymore could be sent Shannon ran, everyone followed, Jeff was catching up to him when Shannon ran from the car park as everyone piled out of the arena and looked on. Shannon the bolted across the road…**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was the last anyone saw before the accident. Jeff looked up and over to his best friend lying in the bed, tubes everywhere his chest peacefully rising up before slowly deflating. It had been four weeks since the accident that caused this, four weeks since they were told the same thing Shannon heard about his dad all those years ago. Many of the boys had come and gone requesting to know if anything changes. Yet sat by his bedside his only true friend sat, watching and waiting for him to regain consciousness but while he had been there, not one person of his family had. Gregory saw this and felt terribly guilty. He made sure not to stay in the room, but instead helped Matt keep Jeff topped up with food and clothes.**

**Jeff couldn't take this, he loved the man, had done since he got kissed. He knew he wasn't good enough to love him, he never would be, but he had to be there as his friend, he would never give up. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a murmur from the bed; quickly he moved to sit next to Shannon, holding his hand.**

_'Mmm…'_

_'Shanny, it's ok, it's Jeffy, I'm here. We are in the hospital.'_

**Jeff knew from past experiences that Shannon would freak if he found out he was in hospital. Shannon hated hospitals, they reminded him of despair and death, reminded him of watching and waiting as other family members rushed through the ER. Kissing his hand Jeff waited patiently, waiting for another movement or murmur.**

_'…Jeffy…'_

**Jeff suddenly left out a sigh of relief and a smile shone across his face once more after four weeks of agonising torture waiting for his little friend, Shannon's eyes fluttered open, before his face screwed up.**

_'You…you, man you old.'_

**Jeff smiled, he didn't care, he had Shannon back, that's all that mattered to him. Wasting no time he moves hastily and lays down next to Shannon pulling him closer and curling up against him, holding him not wanting to let go in an almost possessive manner.**

_'What…what happened?'_

_'You ran across the road and got hit by a car, you didn't break anything but you hurt your head, you had blood in there. You scared me.'_

_'Cool.'_

**Jeff's eyes then furrowed, thinking he heard Shannon incorrectly.**

_'Shanny, you scared me, I mean we are crazy and all but…'_

_'Lighten up, I'm still here, you look old and plus ain't no blood on me now, so anything happen this time whilst I was out?'_

_'Hold on lemme go check with the doctor.'_

**Shannon nodded, once out of the room Jeff looked at the doctor worry filed his body he hadn't spoken like that in many years and it now had Jeff worried that something was wrong, majorly wrong.**

_'What is up with him?'_

_'I don't know but he does seem very alert and talkative. Let me talk to him, maybe get an understanding.'_

**Walking in, the doctor raises his eyebrows, Shannon who had been in a coma, who was under the weight limit and had not been talking much in such a while as sadness normally flowed through his body, was now sat up smiling and looking about the room in an almost child-like fashion.**

_'Hello, Shannon how are you feeling?'_

_'Good actually, um who are you?'_

_'I have been your doctor for the past six years Shannon.'_

_'Err no my doctor is Dr Maning…'_

_'Shannon can you tell me what date it is roughly?'_

_'Um…April?'_

_'Okay…what year?'_

_'Um…I dunno…four…nighty.'_

**The doctors eyes then grew wide.**

_'Shannon, It's April 2003…'_

**This time it was Shannon to look confused, as Jeff, Matt and Gregory walked in they all realized why Shannon was acting weird he had the mind of his fourteen year old self.**

_'Wait…'_

**A smirk had appeared on his face as everyone looked over at him cautiously.**

_'You mean to say I am an adult, meaning no school, no responsibilities, I can do what I want, I can go drinking and …. I get to sleep ALL day?'_

**His three friends could not help but laugh, this was not the Shannon they had grown to know, instead a Shannon they grew to miss.**

_'Well, granted the tests come back ok, you should be able to do everything you could before, but just you will have to work on getting your memory back.'_

_'But surely if it was good memory I would remember, which means I had a crap life, which means everyone can go fuck themselves now which means…I can sleep ALL day!'_

_'Shanny you don't wanna sleep all day, you have a job as do we all.'_

_'Where do I work Matty?'_

_'All four of us work in WWE…'_

_'That's WWF Shanny.'_

**Okay so Gregory wasn't his friend now, it doesn't mean he can't try to be. This could be a new start, one as to where all of them were still friends. The older two quickly came into converse with Shannon as Jeff spoke to the doctor before curling back up on the chair. If Shannon couldn't remember, he wouldn't remember kissing him. This hurt him majorly deep within.**

_'Jeffy what's wrong?'_

_'Err…nothing, the doctor said, soon as you can stand and walk you can come back with us to the WWE.'_

_'Really? Meaning eat wrestle and sleep?'_

_'Shannon enough with the sleeping there is much you can do now.'_

_'Hmm…nope sleep still sounds good.'_

**Jeff's sadness left as he let out a laugh, this was going to be weird but fun. Shannon however had taken to trying to get up, wobbly at first but managing to he smirks and within a split second was gone. Matt and Gregory looked towards the doors and shook their heads they were going to have to install a GPS on their insane friend. They both then turn to speak to Jeff but by now he too had gone, his reason however was to find Shannon.**

**The next day and after many a phone call and finally finding the younger two males, the four friends were sat backstage, after much convincing of Vince who agreed on the nitch that Shannon would not compete for the next few weeks until he was healed. They were talking to one another about the past few years trying to get Shannon to remember.**

_'Shanny look, we all managed to get somewhere in life Jeff and Matt are known as Team Extreme or the Hardy Boyz, they are with a girl called Lita who is Matt's girlfriend and their manager.'_

_'You date a manger… how weird!'_

_'Shanny she is real nice.'_

_'Mhm and stars fall to the sky now.'_

**This got everyone laughing, the other wrestlers looked on not sure of what to make of this new Shannon. Jeff sat away from the group still quite, hurting and sad. Within an instant Shannon sat by his side and hugged him.**

_'I'm gonna be okay I promise.'_

_'You promise that every time Shan.'_

_'I'm still here.'_

**Smiling Jeff nodded towards his friend and buried the thoughts away.**

_'Hey I got really good at my art, wanna be my project?'_

_'Oooo yes, yes, Shanny wants to be a project of art masterpiece.'_

**Grabbing Shannon's hand Jeff leads him away from everyone, into a secluded room. Once there they both sit down as Jeff begins to draw over Shannon, a smile plastered on his face. Shannon may not remember but through art it allowed Jeff to touch him and hold him like before. Shannon eagerly sat and watched as Jeff began the masterpiece.**

_'Shan do you remember anything else?'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Anything about us?'_

_'Hmmm….'_

**Shannon furrowed his brow trying to think, screwing up his face he wanted to remember but nothing, no memory came back. This was going to be a long and hard process. Shannon then looked down sadly.**

_'Sorry.'_

_'Can I do something, it may jog your memory.'_

_'Urm I, I guess.'_

**Smiling at this Jeff stopped drawing causing Shannon to look up from the art and into Jeff''s eyes. Who in return cupped his face gently and pulled him in kissing him lightly on the lips…**


End file.
